Incest is Fucked Up
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Rated T for language and suggestive sexual situations. Buttercup has loved Bubbles in a way no sister should. Buttercup's love has stayed strong threw all the ups and downs of her sister's life, and one night Buttercup acts on her feelings. How does Bubbles react? Implied Yuri!


Buttercup's P.O.V.

"I love you BC!" Bubbles chirped and kissed me on the cheek before racing out the door.

I put my hand up to the cheek she kissed and that feeling came back. That fucked up one that should be wrong, but to me was the only thing right. Love. Except, not the kind you should feel for a sister.

But I couldn't help it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What do you think?" Bubbles asked me as she walked out of the fitting room.

My jaw dropped as I saw her in the white dress. It had a tight bodice that her breasts almost spilled out of and a flowing skirt that, with her grace, she would trip over in a minute.

She saw my expression and bit her lip, "It's horrible isn't it?"

I shook my head vigorously, a piercing sadness hitting me, "No! It's perfect. Boomer's a lucky guy."

She smiled brightly and wrapped me in a hug, "I love you BC!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You may now kiss the bride." The priests said.

The two blonde's lips collided and I wanted to cut the bastard's head off then and there. Jelousy hit me with such a force, I had to fight to let my anger get the better of me. The couple broke apart and Bubbles looked at me, wearing the happiest expression I'd ever seen. When the toasts were going on, Bubbles walked up to the microphone.

She raised her glass of tea in the air (she hated alchol) and looked as if she was about to cry, "To my sister, you. I don't know where I would be today if she hadn't introduced Boomer and I. I love you BC!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So you're going on your Honeymoon tomorrow right?" Blossom asked the blushing bride.

"No, we're going first thing next month. Boomie's got an important business meeting in Europe." Bubbles informed her.

Blossom frowned, "Uh oh, I hope you know you married a real workaholic."

Bubbles giggled, "That's okay. At least I won't have to worry about any financial problems."

"True. That's why I married Dex." Blossom cooed, clinging to the red head in a lab coat by her side.

Bubbles sighed blissfully, "You two are perfect for each other."

Blossom smiled a little and her and her husband started kissing.

Bubbles nudged me, "You get a ring on your finger next, huh?"

I huffed, "I wouldn't bet on it."

Bubbles scowled playfully at me, "Don't be so negative, Buttercup. You're beautiful. Anybody would go to the moon and back for a chance with you."

I tried to hide a blush but Bubbles saw it.

"Awww! You really are a hopeless romantic under all that brute charm of yours aren't you?" She giggled.

I scoffed and looked away, "Whatever."

Bubbles poked me in the rips and a little squeal escaped my lips.

"Admit it!" She demanded, trying not to laugh.

"I'll never sell out!" I cried and Bubbles started tickling me again.

I started laughing so hard I fell to the ground, but Bubbles just kept on tickling me.

"Say it!" She giggled.

"No way!" I laughed.

Bubbles suddenly released me.

"Honey, shouldn't you be cutting te cake?" Boomer asked Bubbles as he helped her to her feet.

She bit her lip, "Sorry Boomie, I got distracted."

He chuckled as I stood up, "I can see that."

"Mind if I borrow her for a minute, Buttercup?" Boomer asked, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist.

'No! Go to hell you fucking prick!' I thought.

"Go ahead." I monotoned.

Before her new husband could whisk her away, Bubbles ran up to me.

"I love you BC!" She said, throwing her arms around my neck.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I can's believe it!" Bubbles sobbed into my shoulder.

I rubbed her back soothingly, "Nobody could of guessed that Boomer was seeing another women."

She sniffled, "But why didn't I see it before? He was always going to meetings out of the state. He was always out late. Oh my goodness, I was so _stupid_!"

"No, Bubbles, _he_ was stupid. Hell, he must of been fucking retarted if he was cheating on you." I whispered placatingly.

She shook her head miserably, "Who wouldn't cheat on me? Who could possibly live with me? I'm childish, annoying, and I can't even go one day without crying!"

I glared at her, "Don't you dare let that pathetic excuse for a man get you like this! You're beautiful, and innocent, and the sweetest person I've ever known."

Tears spilled down her cheeks again as she hurled herself at me, "I love you BC!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" I shouted, pounding my fist on Bubbles bathroom door.

"Go away!" She groaned.

I kicked the door open and found her with a blade in her hand and deep slits in her wrist.

"Shit." I hissed, and snatched the blade away from her, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Leave me alone!" She shrieked at me.

I got on my knees infront of her and took her wrists gingerly in my hands, "Don't be ridiculous."

I tied two nearby wash cloths tightly around her wounds, ignoring her protests.

"Just let me die!" She finally screamed as I threw her in the backseat of my car.

"Sit down and shut up!" I yelled at her and she meekly stared at her feet.

"What were you thinking?" I asked quietly once we were halfway to the ER.

She bit her lip, "I-I... I kept thinking about Boomer."

My hands tightened on the steering wheel, "I thought we talked about this."

Bubbles frowned, "I know, but... if Boomer didn't love me than I don't think anyone ever could. What would you do if you knew you were unlovable?"

My chest tightened painfully, "I love you."

She scoffed, "I mean _true_ love, Buttercup. Someone who wants to spend every minute possible with me. Someone who won't mind me crying on their shoulder on a daily bases. Someone who won't care that I act like a five year old."

'Me.' I thought, 'I love you like that.'

Instead I said, "Promise me you won't hurt yourself again."

She nodded, "I sware. Thanks Buttercup."

We got to the hospital and the docters rushed up and put Bubbles on a gurney.

Before she was out of sight, she screamed, "I love you BC!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This is everything!" Bubbles announced as we set the last of her things in my apartment.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to move in Buttercup?" She asked me.

I nodded, "Better with me than with a stranger."

She smiled and started unpacking, "So how are things going with Mitch?"

I rolled my eyes, "I can't believe you set me up with him."

She giggled, "He's a nice guy. I figured it's about time you put yourself out there."

"That _nice guy_ you're refering to was a complete perv." I huffed.

"Did you guys..." She trailed off, her face turning red.

I didn't answer and Bubbles squealed, "You did! So how was your first time?"

I snorted, "That wasn't my first time, Bubs."

"What? Th-then who was?" She gaped at me.

"Eighth grade. Remember our neighbor Ace?" I asked her, recalling the very unpleasent get together with him in the janitor's closet.

She gasped, "But you were so young!"

I gave her a look, "Well, how old were you when you lost your v-card?"

She flushed, "Oh... uh... I haven't... really, not yet anyway."

My jaw must of hit the floor.

"What?!" I blurted and the blonde started to look very uncomfortable.

"Well, Boomer and I were going to on our Honeymoon, but before we left to Hawaii I walked in on him and Berserk." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, not sure of what else to say.

She shook of her funk, "It's alright, I'm over him."

"Well, good. He didn't deserve you in the first place."

Bubbles smiled, "I love you BC."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I opened the door to my apartment and froze at what I saw. Mitch was on top of Bubbles, who was on the floor crying and screaming my name. My mind snapped. I ripped Mitch off of her and slammed him against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" I roared in his face.

He wore a smug smile as he slurred, "She wanted to. She's just a little confused."

I glanced at a sobbing Bubbles and saw a small pool of blood on the floor, confirming that he had taken her virginity. I grabbed the pocket knife out of my jeans and stabbed him in the heart without a second thought.

"Bastard." I snarled and threw him to the ground.

I picked Bubbles up in my arms and carried her to her room.

"I told him to stop." Bubbles whispered, "He just wouldn't stop."

I put her in her bed and lightly stroked her hair until she dozed off.

"I love you BC." She murmured before falling asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I stood in the middle of the woods, Mitch's body by my feet. I kicked him in the hole I had spent an hour digging and glared at him one last time before burrying him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"You killed him." Bubbles said numbly, once I got back.

I nodded mutely and she took a shaky breath.

"I didn't think... I mean, we were friends. Why... why would he-" She cut off, tears filling her broken blue eyes.

I hugged her and she looked up at me, "Buttercup... What happens now?"

"We pretend this never happened." I said.

She paused for a moment before nodding silently.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Have you seen this man?" A police officer asked, showing Bubbles and I a picture of Mitch.

"No sir, not since last week." I replied.

"What about you, ma'am?" The cop asked Bubbles and I thought for sure she would crack.

"Nope. I haven't seen him in a while. Did something happen?" She asked, looking perfectly innocent.

The officer nodded, his expression somber, "He's dissappeared. We got an anonomous tip that he was seen coming to this appartment two days ago."

Confusion crossed Bubbles face, "Um, no. Like I said, I haven't seen him in a while."

'She could be an actress.' I thought in awe as the girl lied threw her teeth.

The cop nodded again, "Alright, ma'am. I won't take up anymore of your time. If you hear or see anything suspicious, please let me know. Y'all have a nice evening."

He left then and Bubbles and I sighed in relief.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "He was eating out of your palm, I wouldn't expect anymore cops to come around anytime soon."

A ghost of a smile touched her lips, "Good."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A year passed and only an empty shell of the girl I loved remained. She didn't laugh as much as she used to, she rarely even smiled. One night, I'd finally had enough.

"Dammit Bubbles!" I exploaded.

She looked at me in shock, "What is it?"

I scowled at her, "I can't just sit back and watch you fade away!"

She attempted to smile, "I'm not fading away Buttercup."

"Yes you are! You can lie to yourself and everyone else, but you can't fool me! I get that Mitch did something terrible and completely inhuman to you and what he did would fuck anyone up. I get that, I do. But, I can't sit back and let you live like this!" I yelled.

Bubbles bit her lip, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I snorted, "Bull shit! Your completely numb Bubs! You're not the girl I've come to know and love! You're a mere shadow compared to the real thing and I want the real thing back! Come back to me God dammit!"

"Buttercup your being ridiculous." Bubbles said, unconvincingly.

I tried not to cry, I was supposed to be the strong one after all, but Bubbles refsing to even acknoledge the fact that she was acting strange broke me. Tears spilled freely down my cheeks and I fell to my knees, not able to find the strength to stand.

"Oh my goodness, Buttercup!" Bubbles blurted and rushed up to me.

"I want _my_ Bubbles back! Before any of this fucked up shit happened!" I sobbed.

Her own cries joined mine as we held onto each other. I pulled away a little bit and looked her in the eyes before slowly leaning forward and pressing my lips lightly against hers.

She gasped and I took the oppertunity to invade her mouth with my tounge. I moaned as she hesitantly began to respond to my touches and she gasped again.

"Buttercup!" She moaned as I lightly squeezed her inner thigh.

I diligently pushed her to the floor and started sliding her shirt off as I started to place little love bites all over her neck.

She rolled on top of me and stradled my hips.

"This is wrong BC." She whispered, in a husky voice laced with lust.

I put a reasuring hand on her flushed cheeks, "Does any of this feel wrong to you?"

She looked at me shyly from underneath her eyelashes before shaking her head.

I smirked in triumph, "Then shut up and kiss me."

She giggled and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I love you BC." She said, finally meaning it the same way I had over the years.


End file.
